All You Ever Wanted
by ALLY146
Summary: Jake comes back from Romania and Miley isn't ready to face him yet. What happens when she's forced to? Jiley all the way. Feedback is appreciated :] Complete!
1. Not Ready

A/N: This is my first fic ever. I was reading around and I decided to try it out. I already wrote some more chapters, but I want to see what people think before I post more. So yeah, feedback would be greatly appreciated. :)

I guess I'm supposed to do one of these..

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hannah Montana. Just this story.

* * *

All You Ever Wanted

Chapter 1: Not Ready

"Miley? Mileyyy? HELLLOOOO?!"

Miley jumped, suddenly realizing someone was talking to her.

"What?" she asked a stern faced Lilly.

"What's with you this morning?" Lilly asked. "You've been really out of it. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Sorry Lilly. I'm just premiering some new songs at my concert tonight and I'm nervous. You know how I get. I'll be fine tomorrow, I swear", Miley said apologetically.

"I know how you get Miley", Lilly said. "This is different though. Are you sure there isn't something else bothering you?"

"_She always sees right through me", _Miley thought to herself. "Okay fine", she said. "Come here". Miley pulled Lilly to a corner of the hallway out of earshot. "I had another one of those dreams", Miley said, lowering her voice.

"A JAKE DREAM?!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Shh", Miley said covering Lilly's mouth. "Yeah a Jake dream." Lily squealed from under Miley's hand. Just then, Oliver walked up.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked.

"Mphileyph huphad aphnotpher Jphake dreaphm!" Lilly mumbled, her mouth still covered by Miley's hand.

"Huh?" Oliver said, with a blank expression.

"She said that I had another Jake dream", Miley half-whispered.

"YOU HAD ANOTHER JAKE DREAM?!" Oliver almost yelled. Miley immediately covered his mouth too.

"Shut up, both of you. If I wanted everyone to hear our conversation, I wouldn't have moved it over here!" she said, glaring at her friends. They gave her apologetic looks.

"I'm sorry Miley", Lilly said, taking Miley's hand away. "It's just kind of exciting that's all."

"What do you think it means?" Oliver asked, taking Miley's hand away from his mouth too.

"I have no idea," Miley answered. "I was hoping you guys would know. I thought I was fine with Jake leaving. We left things open when he left, and I wasn't tearing myself up over it." She sighed. "But ever since I've been having these dreams, I'm thinking maybe I miss him more than I thought." Lily and Oliver looked at her sympathetically. "Ugh, I do not need this right now!" Miley complained, slumping to the floor.

"It's okay Miles", Oliver said helping her up.

"Yeah Miley", Lily said. "Don't think too much into it. Just give it time, things will sort themselves out."

"Thanks guys", Miley said. "You're right. It's probably best I just forget about-"

"JAKE RYAN!"

Miley's eyes grew big. "What?!" She turned around at the speed of light to see a huge group of girls gathering at the other end of the hallway. "Oh great, this is definitely going to help me forget about him", Miley said with a groan.

"What are you going to do?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know", Miley answered. "I just know I'm not ready to face him yet". She started looking around frantically for a way to escape when Lilly grabbed her arm.

"Okay Miley, calm down. I have a plan." Miley and Oliver exchanged worried looks. "No," Lily said. "This time it's a good plan. Oliver, you go make sure Jake stays over there while I get Miley out of sight. As long as we can keep them apart for the rest of the day, Miley will have all weekend to get ready to face him. Okay?"

"Okay", Oliver replied. "BREAK!" he yelled clapping. Miley and Lilly stared at him blankly. "Whaaat?" he whined. "I've never been able to do that." Miley and Lilly kept staring. "Ugh, fine. Just go!"

With that, Miley and Lilly ran off in one direction while Oliver ran towards Jake and his crowd of followers.


	2. Unexpected Reunion

A/N: Thanks everybody who reviewed the first chapter. Seriously, you don't know how happy it made me. :) So here's the next chapter, keep the reviews coming. They've helped a lot.

* * *

All You Ever Wanted

Chapter 2: Unexpected Reunion

"Thank you Malibu, I love you all! Goodnight!" With that Miley, dressed as Hannah Montana, walked off stage. Lilly, disguised as Lola, ran up to Miley, almost knocking her down.

"OH MY GOSH HANNAH!" she screamed. "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Thanks", Miley said laughing as they walked to her dressing room. "I'm just glad it's over. Now I don't have to worry about it anymore. I can just relax." She sat down on her couch, sighing with relief.

"Yeah," Lilly said sitting down next to her. "Now you can focus all of your attention on seeing Jake again".

Miley groaned. "I almost forgot about that!"

"How?" Lily asked. "You went through so much trouble trying to avoid him today."

Miley thought back to her day at school. She really had gone through a lot of trouble trying to avoid Jake, and Lilly and Oliver went through a lot of trouble trying to help her. Things went as smoothly as possible for almost the whole day, until there was a close call right before their last class.

Flashback  
Earlier at School

"When will this day end?" Miley whined and she took a book out of her locker.

"Don't worry Miley", Lilly replied. "It's almost over, only one more class to go."

"Good", Miley said, closing the locker door and turning to Lilly. "I'm so ready for today to be over. I've had to run around day so I could avoid the main hallway, and Jake!"

"Well," Lily said excitedly. "At least you're legs will be nice and toned."

"Haha, very funny", Miley replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh no", Lilly said. She was looking over Miley's shoulder.

"_Please don't be Jake, please don't be Jake_", Miley thought to herself as she turned around.

It was. Jake was standing at his locker, his back to Miley and Lilly, just a few feet away. He put a book in and went to close the locker.

"He's about to turn around!" Miley whispered frantically. She started looking for a way to escape for the second time that day.

"Get down!" Lilly whispered, grabbing her arm.

"What?!" Miley whispered back, looking at Lilly like she was crazy.

"Just do it!" Lily replied.

Before Miley could realize what was happening, Lilly dove toward Jake. Miley's jaw dropped, and she quickly dropped to the floor like Lilly told her to.

"Whoa Lilly", Jake said crouching down. "Are you okay?"

Lilly looked behind her to see Miley crawling out of the hallway.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just tripped!" she said, standing up quickly and brushing herself off. "Well, I gotta go. Bye!" she said quickly. With that she ran off, leaving behind a very confused Jake.

End of Flashback

"I don't know how I forgot", Miley finally replied. "I guess I was so preoccupied with the concert that I didn't have room to worry about anything else."

"Good point", Lilly replied. "Go ahead and change clothes and get everything packed up, I'm gonna go get some snacks from the buffet for the ride home!"

Lily ran off toward the food and Miley shut the door, laughing to herself. She changed into some sweats. Right when she finished, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in", she called, expecting Lilly.

"Hey Hannah."

Miley froze. She knew that voice. She turned slowly, hoping she was wrong.

She wasn't.

"Hey Jake! When did you get back?" she said, with faked enthusiasm. "_Great_",she thought to herself. "_All of that work today for nothing_".

"Just a few days ago", he replied. "I heard you were premiering some new songs tonight, so I thought I'd come check them out and say hey. It's been a while."

"Yeah it has", Miley said. "How have you been?"

"Good, the movie went really great", he replied. "Today, I finally got to go back to school."

"That's great!" Miley said, increasing her forced enthusiasm. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks", Jake said, flashing his signature smile. "But anyway, do you remember that girl I told you about?"

"The one with the interesting name?" Miley asked as she started unplugging some stuff from under her vanity.

"Yeah, Miley. Well, before I left to go to Romania to film the movie, we kissed. And even though we left things open, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her." Miley jerked upright, hitting her head really hard on the underside of the vanity.

"Whoa", Jake said, taking a step towards her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine", Miley said, blushing. She rubbed her head and winced. "_Awesome, that'll be a bump tomorrow_", she thought to herself. "So anyway, what were you saying about that girl at school?"

"Oh yeah", Jake continued. "I didn't see Miley at school today, which was weird. I might be delusional, but I kind of have a feeling she's avoiding me. I don't know what to do."

Miley stared at Jake, smiling the whole time. She didn't think he would care so much about seeing her.

Jake sat down on the couch and sighed, not noticing the smile on Miley's face. She finally realized that Jake had stopped talking and snapped out of her daze.

"Well, I don't know if she was avoiding you", she lied. "But if she was for some reason, maybe she's just not quite ready to see you yet. I bet if you give her time, she'll come to you."

"You're probably right", Jake said standing. "I should get going, but thanks. It was good seeing you again." They hugged and Miley followed him to the door.

"Good seeing you too Jake", she called after him. He turned and waved and then continued walking down the hall. Lilly just happened to walk by at the same time. She acted as cool as possible when she walked past Jake. As soon as he passed by, she sprinted up to Miley.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" she practically screamed.

"Calm down Lola," Miley said with a giggle. "I'll tell you everything when we get home".

"Well then let's go!" Lilly cried. She grabbed Miley's hand and pulled her all the way down the hall and out to the limo.


	3. First Glimpse

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, they make my day. :)

I forgot this last time..

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

All You Ever Wanted

Chapter 3: First Glimpse

"Miley let's go! We were supposed to meet Oliver fifteen minutes ago, and the waves are **huge **today!"

Miley ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Lilly was waiting impatiently.

"Sorry Lilly", she said. "I couldn't find my bathing suit."

"How could you not find a bathing suit?" Lilly asked. "You must have like, 86 kajillion in the Hannah closet!"

"Well, yeah", Miley said. "But this blue one is so cute." Miley spun around slowly, modeling her bikini. When she faced Lilly again, she was standing with her arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"Oooh!" Miley exclaimed, not noticing Lilly's annoyed look. "I have some really cute shorts that would match this perfectly." She turned to run upstairs.

"Oh no!" Lilly yelled, grabbing Miley's arm. "We are going to the beach NOW!" Lilly stood behind Miley and pushed her out the door.

When Miley and Lilly got to the beach, Oliver was sitting on a bar stool at Rico's talking to Jackson. When he saw the girls, he stood up and walked over.

"Before you say anything", he said. "I don't care that you're late, I'm used to it by now. Let's just go to the beach. Okay?"

"Sweet!" Lilly said.

"That's saves a lot of time", Miley added.

They started walking towards the beach. Halfway there, Lilly realized something was missing.

"Crap Miley!" she said. "We forgot the cooler with all our drinks!"

"Sweet niblets", Miley said, frowning. Lilly and Miley looked at each other and then at Oliver.

"What?" he said, looking up to see Miley and Lilly's pouting faces. "Okay, I get the hint. I'll go get us some drinks from Rico's. Start setting up down here, I'll be right back."

He turned towards Rico's and the girls started walking towards the beach. Oliver wasn't looking where he was going, and he ran into someone.

"Sorry man", he said, looking up. It was Jake. "Oh, hey Jake. What's up?"

"Whoa", Jake said, looking towards the beach. Oliver turned around and followed Jake's gaze. He was looking at Miley.

"She looks amazing", Jake said with a dreamy look on his face. "Even better than I remember. How has she been?" he asked, finally acknowledging Oliver's presence.

"She's been good", Oliver replied. "You know, pretty much the same as when you left I guess".

"Is she… uh", Jake stammered. "You know, is she.."

"She's single," Oliver said, cutting him off. "She hasn't really been dating much since you left."

A look of relief spread across Jake's face. He looked at Miley for a few seconds. Then he turned back to Oliver.

"Why haven't I seen her yet?" Jake asked. "I used to always see her a couple times a day at school. But, yesterday I didn't see her at all. I'm worried that she's avoiding me or something."

"Well," Oliver said, "I don't know if she's avoiding you or not, but if she is you probably don't want to go after her and risk chasing her away. If I were you, I would just wait. When she's ready and when the time's right, she'll come to you. I have to go buy some drinks, but don't worry about it. Everything will be fine."

"Alright," Jake said. "Thanks Oliver. We should hang out later. You know, so we can catch up."

"Okay, sounds cool", Oliver said. "Later man."

Oliver walked towards Rico's to buy the drinks. Jake stayed where he was looking at Miley, smiling. A minute later, he snapped out of it and left.

Oliver bought the drinks and took them to Miley and Lily, who were putting on sunscreen.

"Here guys", he said, handing them some water bottles.

"Thanks", Lilly said. "But what took you so long? You were gone forever."

"Oh, uh.. n-nothing", he replied.

"Come on Oliver", Miley said. "Do you really think we're that stupid? Spill, now."

"No seriously", he said, still with a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Nothing happened."

Miley grabbed him forcefully by the shirt. "I said, spill **now**", she commanded.

"Okay, okay! Just let go first!" Miley let go, and Oliver immediately looked down his shirt.

"You have got to stop doing that!" he whined. "At this rate I'm never going to have any chest hair!" Miley just glared at him. "Oh yeah. Okay.. I was kindoftalkingtoJake. So you guys want to go in the ocean now? The waves look sick and we do-

"You were talking to Jake?! This whole time?!" Miley exclaimed. Oliver quickly crouched down, and covered his chest.

Lilly laughed and shook her head. "I can't believe you thought she would fall for the whole talk fast and change the subject really quick thing. When will you learn?"

"Wait!" Oliver cried. "It was a good conversation. And… he asked about you!"

"Really?" Miley said, biting her lip and smiling. "Well uh, what did he say?"

"Well…" Oliver said, "he asked how you were, I said good. He asked if you were dating anyone, I said no. And… he said you looked better than ever."

Lilly squealed. Miley's eyes got huge, and soon there was a huge smile on her face.

"But, he kind of caught on that you were avoiding him yesterday", Oliver added. "I told him that I didn't know anything about that, but if he was worried he should just let you come to him. I said that when the time was right, everything would work out.

"Good", Miley said. "That's what I told him yesterday." Oliver looked at her confused.

"Oh," Miley said realizing she hadn't told Oliver about her confrontation with Jake. "I talked to him as Hannah yesterday at my concert. Long story."

"Okay.." Oliver said, somewhat nervously. "So, I did good?"

Miley laughed. "Yes Oliver, you did good." She hugged him. "Thanks."

"No problem," Oliver replied, looking a little surprised.

"So, can we go in the ocean **now**?" Miley asked, as if it wasn't her fault that they hadn't gone in yet.

Oliver's jaw dropped. He looked back and forth between Miley and Lilly. Miley giggled, grabbed Oliver and Lilly's hands, and the three friends ran into the ocean.


	4. A Stressful Morning

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Don't worry, Miley and Jake are going to be forced to see each other again **very** soon. ; )

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

* * *

All You Ever Wanted  
Chapter 4: A Stressful Morning

"So, you watch 24 last night?" Oliver asked Lilly while digging through his locker.

"Nope", Lilly replied. "I had to write a paper and my mom wouldn't let me have the TV on." Oliver turned and looked at her with huge eyes. "Calm down", Lilly said laughing. "I had Miley TiVo it for me."

"Good", Oliver said, sighing overdramatically with relief. "Where is Miley anyway?"

Just then Miley ran up looking really stressed out.

"Whoa", Oliver said, looking at Miley with a concerned look on his face. "What happened to you?"

"I had a Hannah thing last night and I overslept", Miley said, frantically opening her locker and then digging around in it. "Sweet niblets!" she cried. "Where's my binder?!" She started throwing stuff out of her locker, Oliver and Lilly frantically trying to catch it all.

"Where.. do.. you.. remember.. having.. it last?" Lilly asked, still focusing on catching random books and folders flying out of Miley's locker.

"Let me think", Miley said, pausing for a second. "I know I had it in math, and science, and social studies, and.. not on the way home. I left it in social studies!" Miley groaned, putting her face in her hands.

"I don't get it", Oliver said. "What's the big deal? Just go get it."

"My social studies class is on the third floor. My first period is on the first floor. I'm already running late, I'll never make it. **And, **if I'm late for class, I'll get a detention." Miley said increasing the speed of her voice with each word, out of breath by the time she was done.

"Well, look on the bright side." Lilly said enthusiastically. "You look really cute today!"

"That doesn't matter", Miley said angrily. "If I get a detention, I'll get grounded. And if I get grounded, I won't be able to take you guys to that movie premiere later this week!"

"What?!" Lilly and Oliver cried in unison.

"Wait," Oliver said, calming down a little. "I have a brilliant idea!"

"No!" Lilly and Miley yelled.

"Okay, okay", Oliver said, backing up slightly. "I know I usually don't have the best ideas, but this time it's a really, really good idea!"

"Well hurry up and tell me", Miley said anxiously. "The warning bell is going to ring any minute now!"

"Okay, okay." Oliver said. "It's simple. Just use the elevator in the back of the school!" Oliver smiled to himself, feeling very smart.

"Oliver," Miley said, annoyed. "You know we can't use that without a key. And, we only get those if we can't walk or something. So, unless you want me to break my leg within the next.." she looked at the clock, "..minute, you're idea isn't 'really, really good'." Miley emphasized the "really, really good" by making air quotes.

"Don't worry," Oliver said, reassuringly. "I know a guy." Miley groaned. "Stay!" Oliver commanded, running off. Miley turned to Lilly with an annoyed look on her face. Lilly shrugged, giggling. Two seconds later, Oliver was back.

"Here you go", he said, handing Miley the key and trying to catch his breath. Miley looked shocked. "Ha, you didn't think I could do it, did ya?"

"No, actually." Miley said, impressed. "Thanks Oliver, you're the best!" She hugged him really fast and ran off toward the elevator.

Miley finally felt like she could relax when she got to the elevator. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself while she waited for the elevator to come down. While she was waiting, she was wondering why she got so stressed out in the first place. She had even managed to not think about what she was going to do when she saw Jake.

"_At least I'll have a little while longer to think about what I'm going to say when I see him", _Miley thought to herself as she stepped in the elevator and pushed the button for the third floor.

Just as the doors were about to close, someone's hand went in between them. Miley jumped and she looked up.

Miley froze as a very familiar blonde boy walked in.


	5. Stuck

A/N: I wrote the first five chapters of this story before I even published it, so it might take me a little longer to update now. But, I'll do my best.

Thanks again for the reviews, they make me really happy. And, one reviewer can apparently read my mind. You'll see why in this chapter. That totally weirded me out, but in a good way. :)

Disclaimer: (Do I have to do these?) I don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

All You Ever Wanted

Chapter 5: Stuck

Jake looked surprised to see Miley too. He gave her an awkward smile as he pushed the door close button. Miley returned the smile and started shifting around nervously, trying to think of something to say. Jake didn't really seem to know what to say either, so they stood in an awkward silence.

"_Come on Miley_", Miley thought to herself. "_At least look at him_".

She slowly turned to look at Jake, hoping words would come when she looked at him for longer than a glance. Jake apparently had the same idea. Just as their eyes met, the elevator stopped suddenly and the lights flickered off. Miley and Jake both looked around confused. Then, an announcement came over the loudspeaker.

"Attention all students." It was the principal's voice. "We are currently in the middle of a power outage. We're not sure yet how widespread it is, but we're trying to get it fixed as soon as possible. It will be a few hours however, so all students are dismissed for the rest of the day". Jake and Miley could hear students cheering loudly around the school. "If anyone is in the elevators by any chance, you'll have to wait for the power to come back on so the elevators can start running again and you can exit the building. Sorry for any inconvenience."

"Sweet niblets", Miley muttered.

After Jake and Miley had both called their parents to tell them what was going on, Miley decided it was time that they start talking. Jake had the same idea again, and they both started talking at the same time.

Jake laughed. "You go first."

"Well," Miley began. "I was just going to say that we'll be stuck in here for a while so we might as well make the most of it."

"Good idea", Jake said, smiling. "So, um.. how have you been?"

"Good.." Miley said a little nervously. "How have you been?"

"Good." Jake replied. "I had a lot of fun filming the movie, but it's good to be back."

"It's good to have you back." Miley said.

"_Did I just say that out loud?_" Miley thought, a little surprised at herself.

"Well," she said quickly, changing the topic. "What can we do for the next few hours?"

Jake unzipped his bag, he dug around for a minute and then pulled out a deck of cards. "We could talk and play cards. I have a flashlight on my phone that we can use to see."

"Perfect", Miley said.

After about twelve games of speed and four full games of war, Jake and Miley had pretty much run out of things to talk about. They were ready to avoid cards for a long time too.

"So Jake," Miley said, putting the cards back in the box and handing them to him. "What else can we possibly talk about?"

Jake laughed. "Well, there is something that's kind of been bothering me."

"Okay.." Miley said, getting a little nervous.

"This might be kind of awkward," Jake said, in a more serious tone, "but don't you kind of think it's weird that I've already been in town for a few days and this is the first time we've seen each other?"

"Oh," Miley said, knowing exactly where he was going with this.

"I was just wondering if you were like, avoiding me or something", he continued. "If you were it's okay. I just, wanted to know."

Miley sighed. "Okay Jake. I'm going to tell you the truth, because I think we're close enough that you deserve it." Even in the dark, Miley could feel Jake looking at her. She took a deep breath and continued.

"I was avoiding you. You kind of showed up out of nowhere, and I guess it caught me off guard. I just wasn't really ready to see you yet. It had been a really long time, and I thought it might be a little weird because of the way we left things. I'm sorry."

"Miley," Jake said, in a very caring voice. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. I actually felt the same way."

"Really?" Miley asked, surprised.

"Really", Jake replied. "I think things worked out perfectly, in a weird way. If we didn't get trapped in this elevator, maybe we would still be awkward around each other."

"Yeah," Miley said. "Maybe we needed the darkness to be able to really talk, and get used to each other again".

Just then the lights came on. Miley blinked a few times and looked at Jake, to find him flashing that million dollar smile of his. Miley smiled back and stood up. They rode the elevator down to the first floor and started walking to the front of the school together. Once Jake called his limo and Miley called her dad, they pretty much walked in silence the rest of the way. When they got to the front doors, Jake stopped and turned to Miley.

"It was really good finally seeing you again Miley", he said, smiling.

Miley smiled back. "It was good to see you too Jake."

"We should hang out again soon", Jake said.

"Definitely", Miley replied. "Just somewhere bigger next time."

"And with more light", Jake added. They both laughed.

"Like, the beach maybe?" Miley asked, smiling.

"Perfect", Jake replied. "I'll see you there sometime soon okay?"

"Okay", Miley said.

They hugged for little longer than normal, and then left the school. Jake turned left and headed towards his limo. Miley went to the right towards Jackson's car. She opened the door and started to get in, but then she looked back over at Jake. He was just getting into his limo, but first he turned and smiled. Miley smiled back and they waved before getting into their cars.

"Ooohhh", Jackson teased. "Who's that?"

Normally Miley would have started arguing with Jackson, but today she didn't even care. She just ignored him and sat in silence, smiling to herself the entire way home.

* * *

A/N: So, this was more of a cutesy chapter. I don't really know how long my next update will take, because right now I know what directions I want this story to go, but I don't really know how to get it there.. if that makes any sense at all. 

I'm thinking a dance. But, would that be too lame or overdone? Tell me what you think. :)


	6. Making Plans

A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter. I decided to focus on Jiley for now. If I do anything Loliver, it'll be later on. I'll probably get the next chapter up faster than I got this one up, since this chapter is pretty uneventful. Thanks again for the reviews, they were a big help. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana in any way.

* * *

All You Ever Wanted

Chapter 6: Making Plans

Miley took a sip of her milkshake and smiled to herself. She was sitting at a small table at Rico's, waiting for Lilly and Oliver to meet her for lunch when she started thinking over the last two weeks. Ever since the elevator incident with Jake they had been spending a lot of time together. They had both decided to just be friends for now, because that was easiest for both of them. Miley wasn't entirely sure how she felt about Jake, but she was happy being his friend. For the time being that was enough for her.

Just as Miley took a big gulp of milkshake Lilly ran up, almost making Miley choke.

"Sorry Miley", Lilly said, breathing heavily. "Me and Oliver would've been here sooner, but when we were walking here there was this kid with a pogo stick. Oliver freaked when he saw him, because his mom gave away his pogo stick forever ago. So he just had to use it. Things were going okay at first, but then a tree kind of got in the way. And well, he landed pretty hard." Lilly sat down next to Miley. A few seconds later, Oliver waddled up.

"Stupid tree", he muttered, one hand on his butt and a painful look on his face. He sat down at the table and winced before saying hey to Miley.

"So how about we get some food", Oliver said. "That pogo stick worked off the rest of my breakfast."

"Okay", Lilly said, smirking. "Since you want food so bad, how about you go get it."

Oliver started to stand, winced, and collapsed back in the chair. Lilly started laughing almost uncontrollably.

"Sit down Oliver", Miley said laughing and standing. "I'll get the food, and maybe some ice for your behind".

After the three had finished eating and Oliver's butt was numb from the ice Miley got him, they walked down to the beach and sat down. They sat in silence, looking at the ocean for a little while, just thinking about their own things. Suddenly, Lilly got excited.

"A school dance is this weekend, isn't it?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah", Oliver said. "Aren't they having it at Rico's?"

"Uh huh", Miley said, giggling. "Jackson has to work as a waiter. Rico's making him wear a tux and everything. He's been complaining about it all week long."

"Are you going to go with Jake?" Lilly asked. "You two have been hanging out a lot lately."

"I thought that the three of us would just go together", Miley said. Lilly and Oliver nodded in agreement. "Jake and I are just friends for now, and that's enough for both of us. We haven't talked about the dance yet, and I don't think he would bring it up now. He probably has another date or something."

Just then, Jake walked up.

"Hey guys", he said, crouching down next to them.

"Hey Jake", Miley said smiling.

"Sup Jake?" Lilly said, like she used to.

Oliver nodded in Jake's direction.

"So", Jake said looking at Miley, "what are your plans for the dance on Saturday?"

Miley looked up, surprised. Lilly and Oliver looked at each other and smiled. So much for Jake not talking to her about the dance.

"I was just going to go with Lilly and Oliver", Miley replied.

"Cool", Jake said, nodding. Miley thought he looked a little disappointed.

"But, if you want you can meet us at the dance and we can all hang out or something", she added quickly.

"Okay", Jake said, perking up. "I'll just meet you guys here around seven".

"Great", Miley said, smiling. "We'll see you there."

Jake stood up, waved and left. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Lilly started laughing.

"Just friends for now my butt!" she exclaimed. "You both are so obviously not satisfied being just friends. Look at you! You can't stop smiling!"

"I don't know what you're talking about", Miley said, unsuccessfully trying not to smile.

"Yeah right Miley", Oliver said. "Even I can see that."

"Yeah", Lilly said. "And that's means a lot, given that it's Oliver."

"Hey!" Oliver said, softly hitting Lilly in the arm. Miley just laughed.

"Well let's go", she said standing up.

"What are you talking about?" Lilly asked, confused.

"We have to go buy some new dresses, duh."

"Oooh!" Lilly teased, standing. "New dresses for your little Jakey poo?"

"There's an awesome new boutique _Hannah's_ been meaning to check out", Miley said ignoring Lilly's comment.

"I'm so there!" Lilly said, getting excited. "But what about Oliver?"

When they turned to where Oliver was a few seconds before, he was gone. They looked towards Rico's to see Oliver running away.

"He must of left at 'buy new dresses'", Miley said laughing. "He knows us too well".

"Definitely", Lilly said. "Us buying clothes means he gets to find us different sizes when we're trying them on and carry our bags when we're done."

"Oh well", Miley said. "We'll manage by ourselves. Let's hurry, I want to make sure I look cute."

"And why is that?" Lilly said, smiling mischievously.

Miley smirked at Lilly and started to run towards her house. Lilly laughed and took off after her. They ran all the way back to Miley's and quickly got in their celebrity disguises.


	7. Preparations

A/N: This chapter's a little longer than the previous ones. I was going to separate it into two separate chapters, but I just decided to keep it all together. For the first little part, is it confusing how I refer to Miley and Lilly as Hannah and Lola only in dialogue? I mean, you pretty much get that Miley is Hannah and Lilly is Lola, right?

Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Feel free to keep them coming. They make me smile, a lot. :)

* * *

All You Ever Wanted

Chapter 7: Preparations

"Hannah!" Miley cringed slightly at the sound of Traci's nasally voice. She put the dress she was looking at back on the rack and turned around.

"Traci!" Miley cried, immediately giving Traci air kisses. "It's been forever! How have you been?"

"Fantastic", Traci replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just shopping around," Miley said. "I've been meaning to check this place out for a while, so I thought now would be a good time for me and Lola to add some cute dresses to our wardrobes."

"Oh yes, where is your little friend?" Miley ignored the hint of snootyness in Traci's voice. Just as she was about to answer, Lilly walked up. Well, a pile of dresses with Lilly's legs walked up. Traci turned her nose up at Lilly, but then she faked a smile when Miley started laughing.

"I should get going", Traci said. "Bye Hannah, bye Lola."

"Bye Traci", Miley said waving.

"Bye!" The pile of dresses with Lilly's legs said.

"Wow", Miley said, laughing and taking some of the dresses in Lilly's hands. "You really want to try on this many dresses?"

"What do you mean this many dresses?" Lilly asked, her face finally uncovered. "I only got to half of the store!"

"Well we better get moving then!" Miley said, rushing to drop the dresses off in the dressing room. Once both Lilly and Miley had unloaded the dresses they were carrying, they took off towards the half of the store they hadn't hit yet.

• • • • •

After about an hour of trying on dresses, Miley and Lilly finally narrowed it down to two dresses each.

"Hannahhh", Lilly whined, looking at the dresses in her hands. "I can't pick just one. It was hard enough giving up all of those." She pointed at the mountain of dresses that had formed in the corner of the huge dressing room they were sharing.

"Well," Miley said looking at the dresses they had left to choose from. "Why don't we just get all of them? I need some dresses for award shows and stuff anyway, and then we can just choose later." Miley turned back to Lilly. Lilly's eyes were huge and her mouth was hanging open.

"What?" Miley said, backing up a little. Lilly stayed frozen for a few seconds and then she let out an extremely loud squeal.

"I love having a famous best friend!" she cried, immediately pulling Miley into a happy dance.

• • • • •

"I thought today would never come!" Miley said walking inside down her stairs with Lilly and sinking into the living room couch. It was noon on Saturday, and the past week had gone by especially slow.

"Tell me about it", Lilly replied. "Why is it that whenever you want time to go by fast, it goes by slower than ever?"

"I don't know", Miley replied, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Well at least it's finally Saturday", Lilly said, with added enthusiasm. "The dance starts in seven hours. That leaves us, what? Two hours until we have to start getting ready?"

"Funny", Miley said sarcastically. "And it's more like four hours until we have to start getting ready." Lilly laughed.

"Well, you want to go to the beach for a little while in the mean time?" Miley asked, standing.

"Sure", Lilly said. They both started walking towards the back door when Lilly stopped walking and grabbed Miley's arm.

"Don't you think we're forgetting something?" she asked, turning to Miley.

"What?" Miley asked, confused.

"Miley", Lilly said, smiling a little. "Look down." Miley slowly looked down and then looked back up at Lilly, smiling with realization.

"Oh", she said. "We're still in our movie jammies from last night!"

"We should probably go change before we go to the beach", Lilly said. "We might get laughed at."

"Ya think?" Miley said, laughing and running up the stairs.

• • • • •

After a few hours at the beach, Miley and Lilly ran upstairs and disappeared into Miley's room to get ready. Once they had both showered, they had to face the daunting task of choosing one dress to wear to the dance. Miley starting curling her hair and Lilly went to pick her dress out of the two she bought at the boutique.

"I'm leaning towards this one", Lilly said stepping out from where she was changing. Miley looked up from the vanity where she was curling her hair and her jaw dropped.

"Lilly you look amazing!" Miley cried, jumping up from her seat and running towards Lilly.

"How? I haven't even done my hair yet", Lilly said pointing to her messy, half damp bun.

"So?" Miley said. "That dress is so perfect!" The smiled at Lilly and then sat back down at her vanity, continuing to curl her hair.

Lilly looked at herself in the full length mirror. The dress did suit her well. It was jungle green, the exact same color as Lilly's favorite crayon when she was little. It fit loosely starting under the bust, and it had spaghetti straps and a v-neckline. It was just nice enough for the dance without making Lilly look like she was trying too hard.

"Alright", Miley said, setting down her curling iron. "Hair's done. Now, I just have to decide what dress I'm wearing and do my makeup." She got up from the vanity and went to try on the two dresses she had to choose from.

Lilly went to Miley's bathroom and changed out of her dress. Knowing her luck, unless she put it on at the last minute, she would manage to do something to mess it up. She grabbed a towel and started drying her hair, trying to decide what she wanted to do to it. After a few minutes of still not knowing what to do, she figured she should just ask Miley. Miley was way more of an expert on this kind of thing.

When Lilly walked back into the Hannah closet, Miley was standing in front of the full length mirror. She was wearing a medium blue strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress was fitted until it reached Miley's hips, where it fanned out slightly. Miley turned towards the door at the familiar sound of Lilly's trademark squeal.

"I think this is the one", Miley said, smiling and looking back at her reflection.

"Yeah that's the one!" Lilly cried. "I'm not letting you leave here unless you're wearing that dress!" Miley smiled at her friend.

"So", she said, walking towards Lilly. "What are we going to do about that hair?"

Lilly's hands immediately went to her hair, which was tangled and still damp.

"What do you think?" Lilly asked, holding her dress up and making a model-y face.

"Hm", Miley said studying Lilly. "I'm thinking waves. Not curls like mine. Loose, beachy waves." Miley nodded smiling, satisfied with herself.

Lilly walked over to the full length mirror and held her dress up in front of her, studying her reflection and picturing her hair the way Miley described it.

"You know what?" she said, turning towards Miley, who was standing by the vanity. "That's perfect. There's just one little problem."

"What?" Miley asked, confused.

"I have no idea how to do that." Lilly sighed.

"Come here", Miley said, laughing.

• • • • •

After an hour of heavy duty hairspray and makeup, Lilly and Miley were finally ready. When they got downstairs, Miley checked the kitchen clock.

"Sweet niblets", she cried. "It's past seven already. We're meeting Jake at seven thirty!"

"Calm down", Lilly said, giggling. "You'll see your little lover boy soon enough. And trust me, he's going to die when he sees you."

"Thanks", Miley said, looking down at her dress and not even trying to hide her smile. "Let's hurry and leave though before my dad comes downsta-"

"Well don't you two look pretty!" Robbie Ray's voice rang out behind her, cutting her off. "Where do you think you're going? I haven't taken a single picture!"

"Daaad", Miley whined. "We're going to be late."

"Just one quick picture", her dad said, holding up the camera. "You know Aunt Dolly would kill me if she found out you went to a dance and I didn't document it."

Miley sighed. She knew her dad was right. Miley and Lilly posed for a super fast picture and then bolted out the door before Miley's dad could make them any later.

"Have fun!" he called. "I expect you back by eleven thirty!"


	8. Down By The Ocean

A/N: I'm really sorry it took me a whole week to update. I had some serious writer's block, and this is a pretty important chapter, so I wanted to do it right. I don't know how happy I am with this chapter, but I guess just tell me what you think about it. I would really appreciate it. :)

* * *

All You Ever Wanted

Chapter 8: Down By The Ocean

"Wow", Miley and Lilly said in unison when they got to Ricos. It was decorated really nicely for the dance. There were soft lights everywhere, creating a serene atmosphere. Huge tables filled with different types of food and drinks were sitting off to the sides, and the area was filled with kids from Seaview High in their nicest clothes.

Miley and Lilly each grabbed a cup of punch and walked over to the bar. They sat down on some bar stools, waiting for Jake and Oliver. The boys were coming together at seven thirty, which was just a few minutes away. Miley started shifting around nervously, constantly checking the clock on the wall behind the counter.

"Aww", Lilly teased.

"What?" Miley asked, turning to Lilly with a slightly annoyed look.

"You are so nervous!" she said smiling.

"I'm not nervous", Miley stated. "Why would I be nervous? There's nothing to be nervous about." She started talking faster. "If I were nervous, I would have to like Jake or something. Which I don't. We both agreed to be friends. That's what we both want too. To be friends, **just friends**." Miley took a deep breath to calm down and took a sip of her punch. Lilly's eyes were wide and she sat there a little surprised by Miley's rant. A few seconds later she busted out laughing.

"What now?" Miley asked, after swallowing a sip of punch and checking the clock again.

"Oh nothing", Lilly said. "You just talk fast when you're nervous."

"I am not ner-" Jake and Oliver walked up, cutting Miley off.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Miley said quickly, hoping they didn't notice what she was about to say when they walked up.

"Hey", Jake said, flashing his signature smile. "You guys look great."

"Thanks", Miley said, blushing slightly. Lilly coughed obnoxiously, demonstrating that she was right about Miley and Jake wanting to be more than friends. Miley elbowed Lilly, smiling and taking a sip of punch.

"So Miley, wanna dance?" Jake asked, pointing at the dance floor in the middle of Rico's and holding out his hand, oblivious to the exchange between Miley and Lilly.

"Sure", Miley said standing up and taking his hand. "I'd love to, **friend**", she added, glaring at Lilly at the word friend.

They walked to the dance floor leaving Oliver and Lilly alone at the bar.

"So.." Oliver said, sitting on the barstool next to Lilly. "Uh, nice dress."

"Thanks for trying Oliver", Lilly said laughing. "Let's just go get some food."

"Good idea", Oliver said, sighing with relief. He stood up and held out his arm. Lilly stood up, linked her arm in his, and they walked towards the food.

Three songs later, Jake and Miley took a break from dancing and went to get some food.

"I'm really glad we're friends Jake", Miley said as she piled a plate with food and Jake poured them some punch. Jake handed Miley her cup of punch and smiled.

"I'm happy we're friends too", he said, smiling. They walked over to the table Oliver and Lilly were sitting at and sat down. The four talked for a while when Miley suddenly jumped up.

"I love this song!" she cried. Before Jake knew what happening, Miley had pulled him out of his seat and back out on the dance floor.

• • • • •

A few songs later, the tempo of the music slowed. Jake and Miley stopped dancing for a second and just stood there, not really knowing what to do. Jake reached down and took Miley's hands, pulling her close to him. Then he put Miley's arms around his neck for her and put his arms around Miley's waist. Miley smiled and playfully ruffled his hair a little.

Miley didn't want to admit it, but she felt something when she was slow dancing with Jake. Miley tried to ignore it, because of the emphasis her and Jake had put on them being friends. Even if Miley was starting to want more again, it didn't mean Jake wanted the same thing. Being close to Jake was the most important thing to Miley, even if that meant she had to fight off some of her feelings. There was no way she was going to mess up what she had with Jake now.

Miley and Jake looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Miley closed her eyes, secretly enjoying how little of a distance there was between her and Jake. Suddenly Jake stepped away, causing Miley to open her eyes and look at him confused. The song was only a little more than half way done.

"I'm sorry Miley", Jake said, a sad look on his face. "I can't do this." He looked at Miley for a second and then walked off towards the ocean, leaving behind a very confused Miley in the middle of the dance floor.

Jake walked past Lilly and Oliver's table. They immediately looked in Miley's direction, where she just stood frozen, looking in the direction Jake went. Oliver started to stand up to go after Jake when Lilly put her hand on his arm, making him sit back down. Oliver looked at Lilly, who nodded straight ahead. Oliver looked up to see Miley walking past them towards the beach.

• • • • •

Miley slipped off her shoes and stepped on the beach. The lights from the dance managed to add some light to the beach, so it wasn't pitch black like it usually would be. Miley finally saw Jake's silhouette standing down by the ocean. She walked over to him and gently placed her hand on his arm.

"Jake", Miley said softly. Jake glanced at Miley and then immediately looked away.

"Jake", Miley said again. "Talk to me." Jake shook his head slightly and then turned away. Now Miley was annoyed.

"Wow Jake", she said. Disappointment filled her voice. "You can't even look at me? I thought we were friends."

"Miley", Jake said, looking down. "We are friends."

"Then talk to me Jake", she begged. "If you care about me at all you'll talk to me about this."

Jake spun around and faced Miley, a look of frustration on his face. "You think I don't care about you? Miley, I care about you more than you know. That's my problem." He sighed and looked down. Miley searched his face for answers. She was about to ask him what he meant when he continued.

"Miley, when I first came here, I knew you were different. You didn't treat me like a celebrity like everyone else does. You made me feel like I was more than just some famous actor. We went through a lot then. We fought off the feelings we had for each other, because everything just seemed to get in the way of us being together. When we finally did get together, I had to leave." Miley could see the sadness in his eyes. "When I was in Romania, I wondered if all of the difficulty we had was some kind of sign that we weren't supposed to be together. So, I tried to fight off my feelings while I was gone and just see what happened when I came back. I did okay, but the first time I saw you again all of those feelings came back. Things were so awkward between us at first that I knew we had to be comfortable being friends before anything else could happen. So we were friends, and that was great. I was really happy being your friend, but there was constantly that hope in the back of my mind that we would be more."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Miley whispered, looking down.

"Because, we always stressed the whole us being friends thing. I would rather push the thoughts I was having away than ruin what we have now."

"I thought you liked the whole being friends thing", Miley mumbled, still looking at her feet.

"I do Miley, I really do. And that's why I've been fighting what I've been feeling so hard. But, you don't make it easy." Miley looked at him confused, for what she felt like was the millionth time that night.

"It would just be a lot easier for me to get over this if you weren't so perfect." Jake looked into Miley's eyes, waiting for a reaction and mentally preparing himself for the worst. Miley looked at Jake in awe, trying to take it all in. Everything that she was feeling this whole time, he was feeling the exact same thing.

"I'm sorry I'm just loading all of this on you at once Miley, I just had to get it off my chest." Miley looked into his eyes, and she could swear her heart was about to burst. She stepped forward and took both of his hands.

"Jake," she said, looking into his eyes, "don't be sorry for telling me all of this. I want you to be able to tell me anything." Jake smiled, and Miley could almost see the relief wash over him.

"I want you to be able to tell me anything too."

"Good." She gently squeezed his hands and smiled. "Jake, everything you've been feeling lately, I've been feeling it too." Jake looked at her, not even trying to hide the surprised look on his face. "I was just scared of messing up what we had, so I guess I convinced myself that you didn't want anything more."

"Wow", Jake said, taking it all in. "That's such a relief."

Miley laughed and took a step forward, pulling Jake into a hug. They didn't say anything, but they didn't have to. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the close distance between them and listening to the sound of the waves crashing on the sand.

• • • • •

"So where does this leave us?" Miley asked when they finally separated.

"I guess we're back where we were four months ago", Jake replied. "Except this time, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good", Miley said laughing, "because I would have to kill you."

"You know," Jake said, taking Miley's hands in his. "You kind of owe me for shoving me off of that ledge at the beach right before I left."

"I do?" Miley said, faking confusion. Jake nodded, smirking.

Miley playfully rolled her eyes and laughed. She stood up on her toes and leaned in, kissing Jake softly on the lips. When they separated, Jake pulled Miley into a hug and laughed softly.

"What?" Miley asked, looking up at him.

"I didn't think that would work." They laughed for a minute and then Miley picked up his wrist and looked at his watch.

"We should probably get back", she said sadly. "I have to be home soon." Jake nodded and they started walking back to the dance, hand in hand.

• • • • •

When Jake and Miley got back to the dance, Lilly and Oliver were at the same table they were at earlier. They were laughing about something that just happened. Lilly took a big sip of punch when Jake and Miley walked up. Lilly looked over at them, her eyes got huge, and she spit her punch out all over the table.

"Gross!" Oliver cried, oblivious to Jake and Miley's presence. "That got all over my arm!" He looked over at Lilly, who was frozen with a look of shock on her face. Oliver grabbed some napkins off of the table and started wiping his arm off. He followed Lilly's gaze to Jake and Miley, who were holding hands, and he dropped the napkins, his face matching Lilly's.

"Hey guys", Miley said, a little awkwardly. "Have fun?" Lilly and Oliver silently nodded in unison, both of their eyes still huge.

"Okay.." Miley said, turning to Jake. They said their goodbyes and hugged. Jake waved goodbye to Lilly and Oliver who waved back, still looking like zombies.

Miley sat down and grabbed some food off of Lilly and Oliver's plates. Oliver and Lilly looked at each other and back at Miley a few times. Then, Lilly snapped out of it and let out and extremely loud half-squeal half-scream. Everyone that was still at the dance immediately looked over at their table, but Miley, Lilly, and Oliver didn't seem to notice.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to squeal", Miley said, laughing.

"What happened?" Lilly cried.

"When did it happen?" Oliver asked, only slightly calmer than Lilly.

"How did it happen?" Lilly continued.

"Well.." Miley started.

"Since when do you like Jake?" Now Oliver was confused.

"Are you guys together?" Lilly squealed.

"We-" Miley attempted to answer.

"Why am I always the last person to know everything?" Oliver asked no one in particular.

"Ooh did you guys ki-" Lilly started to exclaim, but Miley quickly put her hand over Lilly's mouth.

"Whoaa", Miley said. "Slow down. We gotta go, it's almost eleven thirty. And, I'd rather tell you guys everything privately on the way home than here in front of everyone." She pointed to her right. Lilly and Oliver looked over to see a bunch of people not so secretly listening in on their conversation.

"Deal!" Lilly cried, jumping out of her seat. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver linked arms and walked to Miley's house, while Miley filled them in on everything that happened down by the ocean.


	9. The Best Day Ever

A/N: So, who's seen the commercial for next week's Hannah Montana, the one where Jake comes back? I freaked when I saw it yesterday. Gahh, it's so far away. So I might be writing a lot like, every time I see that commercial. Which I guess is good for you guys, because I've been kind of been slacking on the updating lately. :)

This chapter's mainly a filler chapter with some Miley/Jake fluff. But I'm happy with it, so I hope you are too.

But anyway, thanks for the reviews. And keep them coming, they make my day. :D

* * *

All You Ever Wanted

Chapter 9: The Best Day Ever

Miley happily walked down the stairs Saturday morning, followed by a sleepy looking Lilly. Lilly sat down at the counter where Miley's dad was busy making pancakes. Jackson was sitting at the kitchen table reading the sports section of the newspaper and drinking some orange juice.

"Hi dad!" Miley said, happily. She walked over and gave her dad a hug. "Good morning! Or should I say great morning! Isn't it just a beautiful day?" Robbie looked down at Miley and then at Lilly, with an extremely confused look on his face. Lilly just shook her head.

"Oh and my favorite brother!", Miley continued, skipping over to Jackson and kissing him on the cheek. Jackson almost choked on his orange juice.

"Eww!" he cried, pushing Miley away. "What's wrong with you?"

"Dad, the pancakes smell amazing!" Miley said, ignoring Jackson and sitting down next to Lilly. "I bet they taste even better!" Robbie set a plate of pancakes down in front of Miley and Lilly. Miley took a bite. "Yeah, I was right", she said in between mouthfuls. Miley kept eating her pancakes, humming to herself the whole time. Jackson stood up and walked over to the counter and stood next to his dad. They looked at Miley, at each other, back at Miley, and then at Lilly. She gave them a "you don't want to know" kind of look and started eating her pancakes.

"Someone had a **really** good time at the dance last night", Jackson teased. Miley ignored him and ate her last bite of pancakes.

"Well Lilly", Miley said, jumping up. "We should be getting to the beach. I mean look." She ran over to the windows that overlooked the ocean. "Look how pretty it is outside! We don't want to waste any time being inside when we can be out there!"

She ran upstairs to go get ready, humming to herself the whole time. Robbie and Jackson watched her go upstairs. When she was out of their line of vision, they looked at Lilly. Lilly ate her last bite of pancakes and looked up at them.

"I know, I know", she said, standing up and walking towards the stairs. "At least you guys aren't stuck with her all day." Jackson and Robbie nodded in agreement.

"Okay dad I'm taking off", Jackson said, walking towards the side door.

"Okay son", Robbie replied, starting to clean up the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

"Not the beach."

• • • • •

"How long do you think this is going to last?" Oliver asked, looking at Miley.

Oliver, Lilly, and Miley were sitting at a small table at Ricos. Miley still had that huge smile glued to her face. She was humming to herself and repeatedly smelling a huge flower that she was holding.

"It's hard to say", Lilly replied. Lilly and Oliver watched Miley for a minute like she was an interesting TV show.

"Where'd she get the flower?" Oliver asked.

"I have no idea", Lilly replied. "But at least she's happy, right?"

"Definitely", Oliver replied.

Just then, Jake walked up, knocking Miley out of her slightly creepy trance.

"Hey guys", he said. Miley stood up and gave him a big hug. They separated and held hands. Lilly and Oliver couldn't help but smile at the two.

"Would you guys mind if I stole Miley away from you guys?" Jake asked. Miley laid her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Take her", Oliver said.

"Please!" Lilly added.

Miley lifted up her head and looked at her friends, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, go ahead." Lilly added quickly, noticing Miley's look.

"Yeah she's all yours man", Oliver added just as fast.

"Thanks", Jake said laughing. Miley waved at Lilly and Oliver and walked towards the ocean with Jake, hand in hand.

• • • • •

"So Jake", Miley said, drawing in the sand above her towel. Miley and Jake were laying out on towels on the beach. They were in their bathing suits, but they decided to just lay out and talk rather than go in the ocean. "What is something most people don't know about you?"

"Hm", Jake said, thinking. He was lying on his back, looking up at the sky. "Okay, I play Spiderman a lot with my little brother." Miley looked up at him from her sand doodles.

"No way", she said, with disbelief.

"What?" Jake says, glancing at Miley. "He's always begging me to, and I want him to think of me as a cool big brother."

"That is so cute", Miley says, smiling at Jake. Jake turned on his side facing Miley. He looked at her and smiled.

"You're so cute", Jake said. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, causing Miley to smile hugely.

"Well", Jake said, standing up. "Enough lying around, let's do something."

"What do you have in mind?" Miley asked, turning over on her back and propping herself up on her elbows. Jake looked at the ocean and back at Miley, raising his eyebrows. Miley gave him a look that said "Really? The beach?" Jake responded by grabbing Miley's hands and pulling her to her feet. Miley gave Jake a weird look. Before she could realize what was happening, Jake had picked her up and he started walking towards the ocean.

"You better not be doing what I think you're about to do", Miley threatened. Jake just smiled and kept walking towards the water. He waded in a few feet and then started shaking his arms.

"Uh oh", he said, continuing to shake his arms.

"What are you doing?" Miley demanded.

"I don't know what's wrong, Miley. My arms are just spazzing out. I don't know how much longer I can hold you."

"Don't even think about it Jake."

"I'm losing all of my arm strength."

"Don't do it."

"Can't.. hold.. on.. much.. longer."

"You'll regret it."

Jake stopped shaking his arms for a second and looked down at Miley. He flashed her a playful smile and dropped her into the cold, clear ocean. Miley stood up and flipped her hair back, trying to recover from the cold of the ocean. She looked up at Jake who was unsuccessfully trying not to laugh.

"Oh Jake Ryan, you're gonna get it", Miley said, ringing out her hair.

"Oh really?" he teased. "What are you gonna do?"

"I would tell you, but showing you would be **so **much easier." Jake laughed and took off. He had a little bit of trouble running through the over knee deep water, so Miley caught up with him pretty fast. She dove towards Jake and tackled him, submerging them both underwater. Jake and Miley surfaced, laughing uncontrollably. Miley flipped her hair back and then brushed Jake's wet hair out of his face for him. They stayed there, kneeling on the ocean floor for a few minutes, still laughing. Eventually their laughter died down at they were silent, just looking at each other. Jake reached out and tucked a stray hair behind Miley's ear. Miley smiled at him and Jake put his hand behind her neck, pulling her close to him and giving her a soft, sweet kiss. They separated and Jake put his forehead on Miley's, both smiling ridiculously big.

A few minutes later they had to head back. Jake had some filming to do for Zombie High and Miley had a Hannah thing, or as she told Jake, "some family stuff". The pair gathered up their things and Jake walked Miley home. When they got to Miley's house, Jake and Miley turned to each other.

"I had a really great time today Jake." Miley said, taking both of Jake's hands in hers.

"I did too", Jake replied, swinging his and Miley's arms back and forth slightly. "In fact, I think we should go out after school sometime next week."

"Okay", Miley said, smiling and nodding. "So I guess I'll see you at school on Monday, and we can plan it then?"

"Sounds good." Jake said, smiling. He pulled Miley into a strong hug and then pulled away. Miley gave him a quick kiss and walked up the walkway leading to her door and inside.

Jake stayed where he was for a minute, looking at Miley's house and smiling. His hand went up to his lips, they were still tingling. He brought his hand down by his side and looked at Miley's house one last time before he walked home.

By this time, Miley was walking in her bedroom. She collapsed on her bed, in a ridiculous state of happiness. She looked up at her ceiling and squealed, hugging a pillow to herself and dancing around a little. Miley shot up when she felt a weird buzzing underneath her. She looked down and saw her cell phone shaking furiously on her bed. She checked the caller ID and answered ridiculously fast when she saw that it was Lilly.

"Hey Lilly!" Miley said in the phone. She had to struggle to not yell.

"Whoa", Lilly said, noticing the happiness in Miley's voice. "Someone had a good day."

"Oh, just the best day ever", Miley replied, grinning.

"I can tell, I can practically hear you smiling through the phone." Miley laughed. "Okay Miley, spill. I know you're dying to tell someone about your day."

Miley laughed. Lilly knew her way too well.


	10. The Big Question

A/N: So, who saw Achey Jakey Heart? I didn't get to watch it until last night, and I was pretty disappointed. I mean, it was a really good episode and I thought it was hilarious. But I didn't like how it ended. I know he was going to leave at the end of the episode (episodes?), but I think they should have found another reason for Jake and Miley to break up. Like, he should have had to do too much with a movie or something. I hate how they made him ridiculously nice in the first episode and then really mean and annoying in the second one. But anyway, I'll end this rant and let you get on to the chapter. If any of you actually read this and saw the episode, tell me what you thought about it.

And sorry I took a whole week to update, it just gets tough because it's summer and everything. But I'll really try harder from now on, and now I pretty much know what I'm going to write for at least the next few chapters.

Thanks again for all the reviews, keep them coming. :)

* * *

All You Ever Wanted

Chapter 10: The Big Question

"Are you guys done with your little girly talk yet?" Oliver asked, sitting down at a lunch table with Miley and Lilly. "You've been talking nonstop since we left class." Miley and Lilly glared at Oliver.

"What?" he said. "It's bad enough that it's Monday. Can I just eat my lunch without the constant need to puke?"

"Anyway.." Lilly said, turning back to Miley after staring at Oliver blankly for a second. "When do you think Jake's going to ask you to be his girlfriend?" Oliver groaned.

"I have no idea", Miley said, ignoring Oliver. "We only confessed our feelings for each other what, three days ago? Don't get me wrong, I want him to ask me soon. But, I don't really think it's going to happen." Right when Miley stopped talking Jake sat down next to her, making her jump.

"Hey Jake", Miley said nervously, hoping he didn't manage to hear her and Lilly's conversation.

"Sup Jake?" Lilly added.

Oliver nodded and grunted at Jake through his mouthful of food.

"Do you have any plans for Friday?" Jake asked Miley after saying hey to the three. Miley thought about it for a second.

"Oh I have a conc-" Lilly kicked her under the table, stopping Miley before she finished. Miley gave Lilly a look and rubbed her shin, not understanding. Her eyes got wide when she realized what she almost said.

"I mean I have a **conflict**", she corrected herself quickly. Jake looked at her a little weird. "Yeah, I have to.."

"Help me with a project", Oliver chimed in.

"Yes!" Miley exclaimed. "I have to help Oliver with a project." Miley mouthed a quick 'thank you' to Oliver. He smiled and nodded, as if to say 'no problem'.

"If you're not doing anything on Saturday you can come bowling with us", Lilly said. "You and Miley against me and Oliver. That is, if you don't mind getting dominated." Jake and Miley looked over at her.

"Dominated?" Jake asked.

"You wish", Miley added.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Lilly asked, smirking. Miley looked over at Jake, waiting for him to decide. Jake looked at Miley and smiled.

"You can definitely take that as a yes."

Jake stood up and said he had to go to his locker, because if he didn't go early it would be blocked by a group of fans. He said goodbye and left, but not before giving Miley a kiss on the cheek that made her smile ridiculously huge.

One Lilly saw Jake was out of the lunchroom she turned to Miley.

"That's it!" she cried. "He's so going to ask you to be his girlfriend on Saturday!" Miley was skeptical.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"This is your kind of like your third date with Jake, but it's the first one you guys planned ahead. So even though me and Oliver are going to be there, it's technically your first official date with Jake.. aka the perfect time to become Jake's girlfriend!"

"Okay.." Miley started. "That doesn't really make sense, but either way I don't want to get my hopes up and end up being disappointed when nothing happens."

"Fine", Lilly said. "Even though something is definitely going to happen."

"What did I just say about not getting my hopes up?" Lilly went to respond but she was interrupted by Oliver. He started convulsing violently and then he collapsed on the lunch table. Miley and Lilly stared at him for a second.

"Um, Oliver? You okay?" Miley asked.

"Can't talk", he mumbled. "I'm dead. Girly talk overdose."

• • • • •

"Wow Oliver, do you think we could possibly bowl any better?"

"I really don't think we could Lilly."

"Oh just go already!" Miley cried from the bench she was sitting on with Jake.

The game was almost over and Lilly and Oliver managed to get a bunch of strikes and spares in a row, giving them a good lead. If Lilly bowled one more strike, there was pretty much no hope for Miley and Jake.

"Okay, okay", Lilly said, laughing. She picked up her lucky ball, walked up to the lane, and did a quick little pre-bowl dance. Oliver decided to do his own commentary.

"Lillian Truscott steps up to the lane", he half-whispered. "She completes her pre-bowl ritual." Miley and Jake glared at him. "She swings back. She throws the ball and.. STRIKE!" Jake and Miley exchanged frustrated looks as Oliver jumped out of his seat and ran toward Lilly. Lilly and Oliver high fived and broke out into a victory dance.

"Ohh!" Lilly cried mid-dance. "You guys are done. D-O-N-E, done!"

"Yeah", Oliver added. "It's over. O-V-E-R, over!"

"Okay, okay we get it." Miley said, standing up. "You guys can both spell, and unless I get a strike you guys can also both dominate us at bowling."

"Well as long as you understand", Lilly said, sitting down.

Lilly and Oliver didn't think there was any way Miley would manage to get a strike so they just started talking. Jake moved up to a chair closer to the lane and watched Miley closely. Lilly and Oliver looked up at the last second, right when Miley's ball knocked down all ten pins.

Miley, Jake, Lilly, and Oliver's jaws dropped at the same time. Miley turned around and Lilly, Oliver and Jake stood up, all still with shocked looks on their faces.

"Did that just.. did.. did that just happen?" Lilly asked Oliver, shakily pointing towards Miley.

"I.. I think it did", Oliver replied.

Jake ran up to Miley and pulled her into a hug, picked her up, and spun her around. Oliver and Lilly couldn't even be mad about losing. They just looked at each other and back and Jake and Miley, smiling because they were so cute.

Lilly and Oliver volunteered to return the groups' bowling shoes so Jake and Miley could have some alone time. Lilly was mainly trying to give Jake a chance to ask Miley to be his girlfriend.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Miley asked, still laughing.

"They were totally freaked", Jake replied. "So much for us getting dominated." They laughed for another minute and then Miley got serious.

"This was really fun Jake", she said.

"Yeah it was", Jake agreed. "I really like spending time with you." Miley smiled at him. "In fact.." Jake continued.

Miley took a deep breath and braced herself for the big question.

Too bad it didn't come.

"Do you want to go out to dinner with me after school one day next week?" Miley put on a smile.

"Of course", she replied. It wasn't the question she was expecting, but it was still okay.

"Great", Jake said, smiling. Just then, Oliver and Lilly walked up.

"Guys?" Lilly said, somewhat hesitantly. "Our rides are here."

The four walked outside. They said their goodbyes and Jake got in his limo and Miley, Lilly, and Oliver got in the backseat of Oliver's mom's car.

"We didn't interrupt anything when we came back, did we?" Lilly asked when they started driving.

"No", Miley replied, sadly. "There was nothing to interrupt."

"What?" Lilly asked. "Maybe we just didn't leave you enough time."

"Jake had plenty of time. He just must not want me to be his girlfriend." Miley sighed.

"There's no way", Lilly said.

"Yeah Miley", Oliver added. "I see the way Jake is when he's around you. He's crazy about you."

"I thought so too", Miley replied, looking out the window.

• • • • •

_Buzzzzzzzzzzz._

Miley flinched in her sleep.

_Buzzzzzzzzzzz._

Miley rubbed her eyes and opened them, looking over at the clock. She sighed. After a few hours staring at the ceiling, she had only managed to fall asleep about thirty minutes ago. She reached under her pillow for her phone and tried to shake off some sleep.

_Buzzzz-_

"Hello?" Miley answered, her voice still filled with sleep.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No", Miley responded sarcastically.

The mystery caller laughed. "Can you come outside?"

"Who is this?" Miley asked, blinking furiously, still unable to wake herself up.

"Miley, how many boys do you know that could be outside your house at this hour?"

Miley woke up immediately. "Jake?"

"Good job!" he replied, sarcastically. "I know it's really late, and I'm sorry. Can you just please come outside. I really need to talk to you."

"Okay", Miley said. "I'll meet you under my deck in five minutes." Miley hung up and quickly ran a brush through her hair. She changed into some jean Bermuda shorts and a hoodie really fast and snuck downstairs and out the back door.

Jake was sitting on a bench under Miley's deck waiting for her. Miley walked up and sat down cross-legged on the table in front of Jake, facing him.

"Hi", he said, once Miley got settled.

"Hi", Miley replied quietly. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry I dragged you out of bed and stuff this late at night, but I needed to talk to you and it just couldn't wait." Miley nodded, as if telling him it was okay and to continue. "I've been meaning to ask you something and I've tried to a few times but every time I try something gets in the way. Half of the time I just chicken out and the other half of the time I don't ask you because I'm worried about making it perfect. But when I was unsuccessfully trying to sleep tonight I realized that if I kept making up excuses I would never end up asking you. So, what I'm trying to say is.." he took a deep breath, "Miley, will you go out with me?"

"Jake," Miley said, her voice still slightly sleepy, "we're already going out to dinner after school next week."

Jake sighed. "That's not what I mean. I know we're pretty much already acting like it, but I want us to have an exclusive, only have eyes for each other, holding hands in the hallway, I'm your boyfriend, you're my girlfriend kind of relationship." Miley looked at him dumbfounded. She stood up, pulled Jake to his feet and hugged him tightly.

"I want to have that kind of relationship with you too", she whispered.

"Is that a yes?" Jake asked.

Miley laughed. "Of course it's a yes." Jake picked Miley up and spun her around, grinning hugely.

"Thanks Miley", he said once he set her down. "You have just made me very happy."

They said their goodbyes and Miley snuck back upstairs. She changed back into her pajamas and got back into bed, quickly falling fast asleep.


	11. Accidental Surprise

A/N: Sorry if part of this chapter seems a little far-fetched, but it was the best I could think of. I hope you like it anyway.

Thanks so much for the reviews. I updated a little sooner than usual **aaand **this is a pretty big chapter, so I'm hoping I get a lot more. (hint, hint) Haha, I'm a dork.

Anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

All You Ever Wanted

Chapter 11:

TWO MONTHS LATER.

"Miley, you seriously need to calm down. Take a few deep breaths and tell me what's going on."

Miley was pacing frantically in her dressing room. She was filming her second appearance on Zombie High and she was freaking out. Miley and Jake had been official for two months now, and they were still going strong. The kiss between Hannah and Jake's Zombie High characters was for sure going to happen this time, and Miley was really worried about it. Luckily Lilly had called, as if she could sense Miley needed help.

"Okay", Miley said after taking a few deep breaths. "This time Hannah definitely has to kiss Jake. I, Miley, feel sparks every time I kiss Jake. I'm assuming Jake feels something when he kisses me because if he didn't, he wouldn't do it as much. So, what if he feels the same thing when he kisses Hannah that he feels when he kisses Miley? He's going to find out Lilly! I just know it!" By the time Miley was done she was practically yelling.

"Whoaa", Lilly said. "Jake only feels something when he kisses you because he knows that he's kissing **you.** He shouldn't feel something when he kisses Hannah because he's stage kissing his friend Hannah, not real kissing his girlfriend Miley."

"He **shouldn't** feel something?!" Miley cried.

Lilly sighed. "He **won't** feel **anything**."

Miley wasn't so sure. "I don't know Lilly. Should I like, do something different when I kiss him as Hannah?"

Lilly laughed. "Miley, everything will be fine. You're making this way too big a deal."

"Okay fine, you're probably right", Miley replied. "I just have a bad feeling." She heard a knock on her door. "I gotta go Lilly, but thanks. I'll call you when I get home and tell you what happened."

"You better. Bye!"

"Bye", Miley said, laughing. "Come in!" she called to the person at the door.

Jake opened the door and practically skipped inside the room.

"Hey Hannah, long time no see!" he cried. He gave her a hug and spun her around.

"Wow", Miley said once Jake released. "What's with you? Good date last night or something?"

Jake looked at her surprised. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Miley froze. "Um, lucky guess."

"Oh", Jake said nodding. "Yeah I had a date with Miley. We've been a couple for two months!"

"Wow", Miley said. "That's great Jake. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, it's going so good. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Really?!" Miley said a little too excitedly. "That's awesome", she added casually, trying to cover up her Miley excitement.

"Well, the big kiss is today", Jake joked, standing. "You don't think Miley will care do you? I mean, from a girl's perspective."

Miley laughed. "I bet she'll be totally cool with it. It **is** just acting."

"Yeah, good point", Jake said. "We'll I'll see you on set in a few minutes." He smiled at her and left.

Miley sat down on the couch and started scratching her head. Her wig had to be attached extra good for the Zombie High shooting. There was no way they could risk it coming off during an action scene in front of all of the cast and crew, and on camera. She knew it was necessary, but all of the extra bobby pins practically attached to her head were really itchy.

Miley fiddled with part of her zombie dress, nervously waiting for the big kiss.

• • • • •

Given Miley's luck, the scene with the kiss was one of the last scenes filmed. She had to wait hours freaking out about the kiss, and she got more nervous about it every minute. By the time kiss time finally arrived, Miley felt like she was about to explode. She took some deep breaths like Lilly suggested earlier, and managed to calm herself down slightly.

Miley still found it hard to concentrate on the scene, so it was good that she would only be on camera at the very end of it. Jake's character fought off a bunch of zombies for a few minutes, and then he made his way over to Miley.

"_This is it_", she thought to herself. "_Just calm down, it'll be over soon_".

Miley and Jake said their lines and then the big moment came. Jake leaned in and gave her a soft, yet passionate kiss. Miley was a little surprised at the kiss's intensity, but it was what was written in the script. Miley instantly felt sparks, but that didn't mean Jake did too.

Or did it?

"CUT!" the director yelled. Jake pulled away and looked at Miley surprised. Miley thought she saw a sense of recognition in his eyes, but she convinced herself it was just because she had freaked herself out so much. Jake kept looking at her confused, making Miley very unsure.

"That was great you guys!" the director cried. "Take five. We're going to go over the footage, but we might have already gotten the shot we needed." Miley looked back over at Jake, who still looked pretty surprised. Miley nodded at the director and took off towards her dressing room.

• • • • •

Miley frantically paced around her dressing room for the second time that day. Someone knocked on the door, causing Miley to jump.

"Come in", she said shakily.

Jake opened the door slowly. "I'm supposed to tell you they won't need you for a little while because they already got the shot they needed for that scene."

"Okay thanks", Miley said. Jake stood in her doorway for a second, studying her closely.

"Um, are you okay?" Miley asked nervously.

"Yeah", Jake said, snapping out of it. Miley followed him to the door and stood up against the doorway. Jake went to close the door but then he stopped for a second, like he was about to say something. He changed his mind and went to close the door.

Miley sighed with relief and turned away from the door, leaning against the frame. Jake closed the door and started to walk away, still thinking about the kiss.

Miley started to walk towards the couch. She got about one step away from the door when her wig ripped off her head, taking off her wig cap and pulling out some of her real hair in the process.

"OW!" Miley cried, unable to stop herself. She immediately put her hand over her mouth, her eyes huge.

"_Please don't let Jake have heard that, please don't let Jake have heard that, __**please**__ don't let Jake have heard that_", she thought to herself repeatedly. Miley ran over to the door to get her wig out of it. She reached for the handle, but it was already turning. Someone walked in and Miley immediately crouched down, reaching for her wig and looking at the floor. She looked up slightly and saw Jake's shoes.

"Hannah are you o-" Jake looked down at Miley's crouching figure. Miley cringed. There was no way she was going to be able to get out of this one.

Miley grabbed her wig and slowly stood up to face Jake.

"...surprise!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry that was a little short, but I just had to end it there. Don't hate me : ) 


	12. Already Knew

A/N: I really didn't plan on taking this long to update, especially because of the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. But thanks for giving me extra reviews than usual, you guys rock. :)

* * *

All You Ever Wanted

Chapter 12: Already Knew

"Hannah are you o-" Jake looked down at Miley's crouching figure. Miley cringed. There was no way she was going to be able to get out of this one.

Miley grabbed her wig and slowly stood up to face Jake.

"...surprise!"

"_Surprise?_"Miley thought to herself. "_Did I seriously just say surprise?_"

Miley looked at Jake, frantically trying to read his expression and find out what he was thinking. Jake wasn't much help, he just stood in front of Miley with his mouth hanging open.

"Jake?" Now Miley was a little worried. Jake wasn't even blinking. Just when Miley was seconds away from a full blown panic attack Jake snapped out of it.

"You're Hannah Montana?" Miley bit her lip and nodded hesitantly, waiting for Jake to say something. Jake was silent for a little while, trying to take it all in.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Miley sighed. "I'm sorry Jake, I was going to tell you soon. It's just hard for me because I had to know I could trust you, and even once I knew that it's still not easy. Lilly didn't find out for a really long time, and even then it was an accident. Oliver found out a little while after Lilly, and even though I told him I kind of had to because I didn't want him to be in love with me." Jake gave Miley a confused look.

"That's another story though", Miley continued quickly. "I know I should've told you a long time ago. I was just really worried about you would react. You talked to 'Hannah' so much about 'Miley', so I thought you would hate me if you found out that the whole time you were talking to_ me_ about _me_." Jake's mouth dropped open slightly, as if he completely forgot about that.

"I know that's no excuse, and I'm pretty much the worst girlfriend ever, so I don't blame you if you never want to talk to me again." Miley looked at Jake and sighed.

"I'm sorry", she half-whispered. Unable to take disappointing Jake anymore, Miley turned around and went out the back door of her dressing room.

• • • • •

The back door in Miley's dressing room led to a small, secluded alley type area. Miley wasn't really sure what it was for, but it was convenient for her getaway from Jake.

Miley sat down and leaned against the wall. She hugged her knees and started thinking about how much things were going to change. She was sure that Jake hated her because of this and she didn't think there was any way he was going to be able to forgive her.

It was one thing that Miley had hidden this huge part of her life from her boyfriend. The fact that she talked to Jake as Hannah about herself more than once made the whole situation more complicated. Miley sighed and rested her head on her knee.

Miley heard the door from her dressing room open. She looked up and saw Jake close the door behind him and sit down next to her. Miley looked at the ground and prepared herself for all of the yelling she was sure Jake was going to do.

But instead of yelling, Jake took Miley's hand in his and turned her towards him. Miley looked at him, a little surprised.

"Miley, it's okay", Jake said. "I'm not mad."

"Really?" Miley asked, dumbfounded.

"Really", Jake said, smiling. "Sure, I'm a little freaked out, but not in a bad way. And when you took off to come back here, I started thinking. If you weren't Hannah Montana, we probably never would have gotten together. The main reason I first liked you was because you didn't treat me like a celebrity. If you weren't Hannah Montana, you would probably have seen me like everyone else at school did." Miley nodded. She never thought of it that way.

"You being Hannah Montana gives us a lot of things in common", Jake continued. "That's probably why I could relate to both you and Hannah really well." They both laughed.

"So", Jake said. "They don't need me back for a little while. How about you tell me how all of this happened." Miley smiled, still amazed at how well he was taking all of this.

"Well," Miley began. "This whole double life thing was an idea I thought up with my dad. I wanted to still be able to be a normal person even with the fame. I wanted to have normal friends, go to a normal school, and do things only normal kids can do. So, we created Hannah Montana and the rest is kind of history I guess."

"Wow", Jake said. "I wish I had thought of that."

Miley smiled at him. "I'm so relieved you're okay with all of this Jake."

"How could I not be okay with it?" Jake asked, putting his arm around Miley and pulling her in close. "You're still my same girlfriend, secret identity or not." Miley kissed Jake on the cheek and gave him a hug. They sat together for a little while, Jake with his arm around Miley and Miley resting her head on Jake's shoulder.

"You know what?" Jake asked, leaning his head on Miley's. "I think in some ways I already knew. I guess just recently there's been little signs. Then during that kiss I felt somethingthat I couldn't really explain. I guess me seeing you without the wig was just the last big thing I needed to be able to connect everything."'

"Yeah," Miley said blushing slightly, "I tend to slip up sometimes."

Jake looked down at his watch and sighed. "I should be getting back on set."

Miley nodded and stood up. "I need to get my wig reattached before my next scene."

Miley and Jake walked back into Miley's dressing room. Jake gave Miley a quick kiss and walked into the hall and back towards set. Miley dreamily watched him go until he was out of sight. She skipped over to her couch and called her hairstylist who was waiting nearby just in case Miley had some wig problems.

Miley immediately called Lilly. She couldn't wait until she was back home to tell her everything that had happened.


	13. The Special Spot

A/N: I think there's only going to be two chapters left after this one. That makes me sad, but oh well. It's getting a good place to end it.

This is going to be my last update for about a week. I'm going out of town and I won't have any time to write the next chapter and update while I'm gone. But I'll try to at least get started on the next chapter before I leave, and I'll update as soon as possible when I get back. You guys should leave me a lot of reviews to come home to. :)

Anyway, on to the chapter. It's a big one.

* * *

All You Ever Wanted

Chapter 13: The Special Spot

"This has been an amazing date Jake", Miley said, taking Jake's hand. Miley and Jake had just finished eating dinner, and now they were talking a walk on the beach.

"Did you like the restaraunt?" Jake asked.

"Yes! It was so good." Jake smiled. "So good" Miley added for emphasis.

Jake laughed and squeezed Miley's hand. "You know, this stretch of the beach will always be special to me, since this is where we first got together." Miley smiled and kissed Jake on the cheek.

Jake and Miley kept walking until they got to the edge of the ocean. Jake put his arm around Miley and pulled her close, resting his chin on top of her head. After a few minutes, Jake looked down at Miley.

"Can I show you something?" he asked.

Miley looked up at him and nodded. "Sure."

Jake took Miley's hand again and started walking to the left. About five minutes later they reached their destination.

Jake and Miley were at a fairly secluded section of the beach. To their left there was a large sand dune. A set of stairs lead from the beach up and over the sand dune. Down on the beach there was an assortment of multiple sized rocks.

"Where are we?" Miley asked, looking around the area.

"Well right up there," Jake pointed up the stairs, "is my house. This is kind of like my special spot. Whenever I'm feeling confused or overwhelmed, I come down here and think." Miley smiled at him. "I've never told anyone about it or showed it to anyone before."

"Really?" Miley asked. "Why'd you decide to show it to me?"

"Well," Jake said. "It's my favorite place in the world, so I thought I should share it with my favorite person in the world." Miley immediately pulled Jake into a hug and gave him a kiss. Once they separated Jake smiled and led Miley over to a large rock.

"This rock," he said, sitting down, "is where I do most of my thinking. I've thought about you a lot here, so I thought it would be a good place."

"For what?" Miley asked, confused.

"I want to tell you something, and I can't really believe I'm about to say this but it's just something I have to do. I just don't really know how."

"Well Jake you can tell me anything", Miley said. "Remember?"

Jake took a deep breath. "Miley, I've never felt the same way about anyone that I feel about you. This time that we've spent together has been the best, and now I don't know what I'd do without you." He took Miley's hand. "What I'm trying to say is.. I love you." Miley's eyes got huge, her eyebrows went halfway up her forehead, and her mouth dropped open. She definitely wasn't expecting that.

"I know it's only been a few months," Jake continued, noticing Miley's expression, "and I don't expect you to say it back. I just had to tell you how I felt." Miley thought to herself for a second, trying to take it all in. Just has she was about to say something, Jake's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket, looked down at the caller id, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this." Miley nodded as if to say it was okay. Jake answered the phone and walked a few feet away.

Miley took the opportunity to think about what just happened. She had no idea what she was going to do. She was in major need of some always helpful Lilly advice.

Jake hung up and walked back over to Miley. "That was my dad", he said. "He has an emergency at work so he has to go in right away. My mom's out of town so I have to go babysit my brother. I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it", Miley said, standing. Jake gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and jogged up the stairs.

Miley stood frozen for a second, watching Jake go. Once he was all the way up the stairs and out of sight, Miley whipped out her cell phone and immediately called Lilly. As the phone rang Miley started running back towards Rico's.

"Answer the phone Lilly, ANSWER THE PHONE!" Miley muttered to herself.

"Hewwo", Lilly answered, just when Miley was sure it was about to go to voicemail.

"Lilly!" Miley yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Im bruwshung mwy tweeth. Hwold on." Miley heard Lilly spit into the sink and run the water a little bit. "Okay sorry, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you **now**. Something big happened."

"Okay. Calm down and come over, where are you?"

"Well now.." Miley said, still running, "I'm a few houses down the street from yours."

Lilly looked out her bathroom window and laughed. "I see you! Just come up to my room okay?"

"Okay, I'll be right there." Miley hung up the phone and sprinted the rest of the way to Lilly's.

Miley busted into Lilly's house. "Hi Mr. Truscott, Mrs. Truscott", she said still running past them on the couch and towards the stairs. They both waved hesitantly, curiously watching her race up the stairs.

Miley was up the stairs and at Lilly's door in record time. She crashed into Lilly's room, practically falling over and making Lilly jump.

"Whoa", Lilly said. "That was fast. Have you ever considered running track? Because you would be-" Miley glared at Lilly, to remind her that wasn't important right now. She leaned up against the wall, breathing hard. "What happened that was so big that you ran all the way here?"

"Well", Miley said, her breathing getting more normal. "I was on my date with Jake, and it was so great. We had dinner, which was amazing, and then we took a walk on the beach. Jake was being really sweet, and then he took me to this part of the beach underneath his house. He told me that it was his special spot where he goes to think, and he said that I'm the first person he's shared it with. When I asked why he was showing it to me, he said it was his favorite place in the world and he wanted to share it with his favorite person in the world."

"Awww", Lilly said, smiling.

Miley held up her hand. "Oh, I'm not done. He said he thought about me a lot there so I'd be a good place to do something."

"Do what?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I asked the same thing", Miley continued. "He started saying all of this nice stuff, like how he's never felt the same way about anyone before and how he's been really happy since we've been together." Lilly looked like she was about to say 'aww' again. "And then, he said.." Miley paused for effect, making Lilly squirm. "'I love you'."

"WHAT?!" Lilly half screamed, half squealed. She jumped up from the bed. "OH MY GOD!"

"I know!" Miley cried.

"OH MY GOD!" Lilly scream-squealed again.

"I KNOW!" Miley yelled.

"OH MY-" Lilly's mom ran into the room, cutting Lilly off.

"What is going on?" she asked sternly.

"Nothing!" Lilly cried. "Sorry mom."

"Yeah, sorry Mrs. Truscott," Miley added.

"It's okay girls, just try to keep it down." Once Lilly's mom had left, Lilly turned back to Miley, her eyes wide.

"So what happened after Jake said I love you?" she asked.

"Well, his phone rang and he had to hurry off and babysit his brother."

"Oh my god." Lilly said, calmer this time. She sat down on her bed.

"I know", Miley said, calmer too. She sat down next to Lilly.

"So what are you going to do?" Lilly asked, repositioning herself so she was sitting cross-legged and facing Miley.

"I really don't know Lilly, what should I do?"

"Well," Lilly said, thinking it over, "do you love him?"

Miley thought for a second. "I never really thought about it. I mean we've only been an official couple for a few months. Sure it's my longest relationship and we have a history and everything, but I didn't think it'd be possible for me to love him yet." She turned to Lilly. "How do I know if I love him?"

"I think it's something you just have to know." Miley nodded. "But, do you think about him so much that sometimes you don't even realize you're thinking about him?"

Miley thought about it. "Yeah."

"And does thinking about not being with him make you feel sick to your stomach?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still get butterflies every time you see him?"

"Yeah."

"Do you miss him right after he leaves or right after you get off the phone?"

"Yeah.." Miley's gasped and turned away slightly. "Oh my god, I love Jake." She turned back to Lilly. "I love Jake!"

Lilly squealed and hugged Miley. "This is so exciting! When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know", Miley said. "He made it so special, I feel like I have to make it just as special when I say it." Miley thought for a minute. When she couldn't think of anything, she groaned and lay back on Lilly's bed. "I have no idea what I'm going to do. Help me?" Miley flashed Lilly a cheesy, begging grin.

Lilly laughed. She jumped up and grabbed some paper off of her desk to use to write down ideas. She ran back over to the bed and jumped on it, making Miley bounce.

"Okay", Lilly said, laying on her stomach and setting the stack of paper in front of her. "Let's think."


	14. Good Things Take Time

A/N: Wow, you guys are awesome. You really exceeded my expectations with those reviews. Nine reviews left until I get to 100. Think you guys can get me there?

On to the chapter, only two left : (

* * *

All You Ever Wanted

Chapter 14: Good Things Take Time

"And then", Oliver took a sip of his Rico's milkshake and continued. "Todd was like 'that's what she said!'" Oliver busted out laughing, receiving blank stares from Lilly, Miley, and Jake. When Oliver realized no one else was laughing, he immediately stopped and put his head in his hands.

"I guess you had to be there", he mumbled.

"Well.." Jake said after he, Lilly, and Miley stared at Oliver for a few more seconds. "I'm thinking now is a good time for me to go get the food." He stood up, kissed Miley on the cheek, and walked over to where Jackson was standing behind the bar.

Miley smiled at Jake until he was out of earshot. Her smile faded and she groaned, repeatedly hitting her head on the table. Oliver and Lilly exchanged worried glances and then looked over at Miley. After Miley hit her head about five times, she stopped and rested her forehead on the table.

"What's wrong with me?" Miley whined.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"Why can't I just open up, put myself out there like Jake did, and tell him that I love him?" Oliver rubbed Miley's back and Lilly patted Miley's hand.

"I mean, it's been a week already", Miley continued, sitting up. "And now Jake's about to leave for two weeks to promote Zombie High. Even though he said he wasn't expecting me to say I love you back, I still feel bad every time I talk to him and don't say it." Miley sighed. "I want to tell Jake I love him, the time just never feels right. He made saying I love you so special, I feel like I have to do the same thing." Miley groaned and rested her forehead on the table again.

"It's okay Miley", Lilly said, reassuringly. "Just don't put so much thought into it."

"Yeah", Oliver added. "It'll happen when the time's right."

"Thanks guys", Miley mumbled, still resting her head on the table.

"I think I got everything." Jake said, setting the food on the table. "What'd I miss?"

Miley's head shot up from the table.

"Nothing!" Miley, Lilly, and Oliver cried in unison. They immediately dug into their food, laughing quietly at the confused look on Jake's face.

• • • • •

After the group had finished eating they walked down to the beach and sat down in some lounge chairs in the shade. They relaxed for a while, just talking.

Miley was feeling good, her talk with Lilly and Oliver earlier had helped her feel better about the whole I love you situation. Now the main thing she was feeling uneasy about was not seeing Jake for two weeks straight.

Sure, two weeks might not seem like that long. But Miley and Jake had spent practically every day together as either friends or more than friends since Jake came back from Romania. For them, two weeks apart was practically forever.

Jake sighed and looked down at his watch. Miley frowned, she knew what was coming.

"Well guys, I gotta go. I have to leave for the airport soon."

Jake, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver all stood up. None of them looked happy. Lilly and Oliver were almost as sad about Jake's little 'vacation' as Miley was. The four had gotten really close recently. Jake gave Lilly a hug and Oliver a man-hug before walking over to a very sad looking Miley.

"Hey", Jake said, seeing Miley's pout. "Don't be sad. We'll talk every day, and these two weeks will go by before you know it. Okay?" Miley nodded, still unable to hide her pout.

Jake pulled Miley into a strong hug and kissed her for slightly longer than usual. When they pulled away, Jake waved at Lilly and Oliver and started walking down the beach towards his house.

Miley plopped down on her lounge chair and frowned, watching Jake's retreating figure. Oliver and Lilly looked at Miley, then at each other and nodded.

"Miley", Lilly said.

"What?" she asked, watching Jake's figure getting smaller and smaller and he got farther away.

"Why are you just sitting there?" Oliver asked.

Miley looked over at Oliver. "What are you talking about?"

Lilly pointed towards Jake. "Go after him!"

Miley looked at her friends. "Really?"

"Uh, yeahh." Oliver said, somewhat impatiently.

Miley started to get up but then she stopped and turned to Oliver and Lilly.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"GO!" They both yelled, simultaneously pointing towards Jake.

"Okay!" Miley cried, jumping up and running towards Jake.

Lilly and Oliver pounded fists and relaxed back in their chairs, satisfied.

• • • • •

"Hey Jake, wait up!" Jake stopped walking and turned around, smiling when he saw Miley. Miley jogged the rest of the way to Jake and took his hand. "I'll walk with you." Jake smiled and squeezed Miley's hand gently.

"I can't believe you're going to be gone for two weeks", Miley said sadly after they walked in silence for a few minutes.

"I know", Jake said, pulling Miley close. "But it'll be over before you know it. Kind of like this little walk." Miley looked at him confused and then she looked around. She frowned when she realized they had reached Jake's special spot.

Jake pulled Miley into a hug and rested his chin on top of Miley's head. Miley closed her eyes and laid her head against Jake's chest.

Jake started humming and swaying Miley back and forth. Miley opened her eyes when she recognized her song.

"They say that good things take time", Jake sang. Miley grinned. Jake wasn't the best singer, but that made it even more adorable.

"But really great things happen in the blink of an eye", Miley joined in. They pulled away and Jake took both of Miley's hands in his.

"Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one", they continued, looking up at each other and smiling.

"I cannot believe it." Jake spun Miley out and then back in close. "Whoa, oh." They stopped dancing for a second to belt out the end of the chorus.

"You're one in a million."

Jake and Miley laughed and Jake took Miley hands in his again. He rested his forehead on Miley's and sighed.

"I'm mostly saying this because I won't see you for a while", Jake whispered. Miley swallowed hard, knowing what was coming. "I love you Miley, and I'm really going to miss seeing you these next two weeks."

Miley smiled and kissed Jake on the cheek. "_Come on, just say it_", she thought to herself.

"I'm really going to miss you too", she said instead.

"_Sweet niblets_", Miley thought, mentally hitting herself. "_What's wrong with me? I know I love him. Why can't I just bring myself to say how I feel?_"

"Bye Miley", Jake said, giving her a quick kiss.

"Bye Jake", Miley said once they separated, still disappointed in herself.

Jake smiled and started walking towards the stairs that led up to his house. Miley sighed and watched him leave. After a second she finally managed to muster up her courage.

"I love you", she called to Jake's back. Jake froze.

"What?" he asked, still facing the stairs that led to his house. Miley took a deep breath.

"I said, I love you."

Before Miley could realize what was happening, Jake turned around and kissed her more passionately than she had ever been kissed before.

Now that she had finally confessed her feelings, she wondered why it had taken her as long as it did. She felt better than ever. In that one kiss, she knew everything was exactly how it was supposed to be.


	15. That Was Enough

A/N: As sad as it makes me, this is it. The very last chapter. I'm going to keep this author's note relatively short so you can get on to the next chapter. I'll add another chapter just for an author's note so I can say my thank yous and tell you what I have planned next. So look out for that.

I do want to say thanks for getting me to 100 reviews! That's been my secret goal for a while, and I can't believe I got there. I was hoping for nine reviews by the end, I didn't think you'd get me there in one chapter! That was a nice surprise for when I got home. You guys are seriously the best.

Now, on to the conclusion of All You Ever wanted.

* * *

All You Ever Wanted

Chapter 15: That Was Enough

"We all want to believe in love", Miley sang, enjoying the soft sea breeze blowing through her hair and the relaxing sound of the waves crashing on the shore. "We all want to believe in something, bigger than just us." Miley set down her hands behind her and leaned back on them.

"We all want to be a part, of the greater picture that's hanging in our hearts. Yeah, it's bigger than us." Miley smiled and looked out at the ocean. She took a deep breath and belted out the next lines.

"It's love, it's love that's bigger than us. It's love, it's love that's bigger than us. It's love, it's love."

Miley smiled and dug her toes into the sand, admiring the breathtaking sunset that was beginning in front of her. Miley looked away from the sunset for a moment and looked around her. Over time Jake's special spot had become _their _special spot. It was their meeting place, their sanctuary. As Miley sat on that same rock where Jake had professed his love for her months earlier, she began to think about their relationship.

When Jake came into Miley's life, he changed it so much. Miley knew there was something special about Jake when he first came to school so long ago. Since then, Jake had become Miley's best friend and her true love. They were inseparable, and Miley couldn't bear to imagine life without Jake.

It's funny how when Jake first came home from Romania Miley, Lilly, and Oliver went through so much to keep Miley and Jake away from each other. Lilly went as far as throwing herself at Jake's feet. After all of that hard work, fate decided to step in. First, Jake went to Hannah's concert and paid her an unexpected visit at her dressing room. Then, Jake and Miley got stuck in an elevator, forced to rekindle their former relationship. Miley wondered what would have happened if the elevator had never stopped. Would she and Jake have just ridden the elevator up those two floors in awkward silence and then gone their separate ways? How long would it have taken them to be friends again? Miley shook her head. She and Jake were destined to be together. The elevator incident was just a nice little push in the right direction.

Miley thought back to how she and Jake became really good friends after they were stuck in the elevator. She enjoyed being friends with him so much. Even though she hid it from her closest friends, and even from herself sometimes, she always knew there was more there. She didn't push it, but Miley knew deep down that she and Jake wouldn't last very long being just friends. They were made for each other, in so many ways, and it was just a matter of time before they got together.

That night at the beach when Miley and Jake finally got together, Miley felt as if she was finally complete. It was as if all of her life she was just half a person. She needed Jake to come into her life and make her whole.

"Hey beautiful."

Miley turned around and smiled when she saw the person she had been thinking about standing in front of her holding a picnic basket, a blanket, and a bouquet of roses.

Jake held up the picnic basket and smiled. "Happy one year anniversary."

Miley skipped over to Jake and immediately planted one on him.

"Happy one year anniversary to you too", she said once they separated. Jake smiled at Miley and handed her the roses. Miley sat down on their rock and brought the flowers to her nose, taking in their sweet aroma and grinning from ear to ear. As she watched Jake lay out the blanket and set out their picnic, she felt like she was going to melt. It amazed her how Jake still managed to give her the same butterflies her gave her at the start of their relationship. Jake was so perfect, and he made Miley happier than she thought possible.

Jake finished setting out the food and stood, extending a hand towards Miley. Miley stood up and took his hand. Jake led Miley to the picnic and they sat down. Miley looked around at the set up and gushed when she saw Jake had made her favorite meal.

"I don't think it's possible for this to be more perfect", Miley said, taking Jake's hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome", Jake replied, grinning. "I'm glad you like it. I have a pretty messy kitchen to go home to." They both laughed and started eating. Miley took one bite and set her fork down. She swallowed and turned to Jake.

"How did I not know you were this good of a cook?"

"You really like it?" Jake asked, a little surprised.

"Like it?" Miley asked, stunned. "It's amazing. Seriously, the best thing I've ever tasted." Jake grinned in appreciation.

"I heard you singing earlier", Jake said after they ate for a few more minutes. Miley swallowed and turned to Jake, cringing and blushing slightly.

"Was I really that loud?"

Jake laughed. "Yeah. But you sounded great. I love when you sing." Miley smiled, any insecurity she just felt leaving her body. It was nice that Jake loved when she sang. She was thinking of him most of the time after all.

Miley took her last bite and smiled, full and content. "This night has been amazing Jake. I loved it."

"Good", Jake said, grinning. "I'm happy you did. But, it's not over yet." Miley raised her eyebrows at him. What more could he possibly do?

Jake reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. Miley's mouth dropped open slightly. Jake held out the box, smiling eagerly with anticipation. Miley took the box with a slightly shaky hand. She opened it slowly, wanting to prolong the moment. Once the box was open Miley's hand immediately went over her mouth and her eyes practically doubled in size.

Inside was a silver necklace. It had a simple chain with a medium sized heart pendant at the end. On the back of the heart a single word was engraved. "Forever". The necklace was simple yet breathtaking. Miley almost wanted to cry. It was too perfect.

Miley glanced up at Jake and then back at the necklace a few times. Jake beamed, satisfied with Miley's stunned reaction. After she studied the necklace a little longer, she carefully closed the box and set it down on the blanket. Miley stood up on her knees and wobbled over to Jake. She hugged him so hard she practically knocked him over. Jake laughed as Miley showered him with kisses.

"Thank you so much Jake", Miley said once she was finished. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"You're welcome", Jake replied, rubbing Miley's back. "I'm glad you like it." Miley smiled at him for a second and then she jumped up.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked as Miley walked over to where her purse and shoes were sitting on the rock.

"I got you something too", Miley replied, smiling at him over her shoulder. Miley opened up her purse and pulled out a medium sized leather bound book. Miley zipped up her purse, thankful that it was so big. She cradled the book up close to her chest and walked back over to Jake. Miley handed the book to Jake and sat down next to him so she could look over his shoulder.

"Whoa", Jake said when he opened the book. Miley had made him a scrapbook documenting their relationship. There were countless pictures, from when Jake first came home to just a few days before now. Scattered throughout the pictures were ticket stubs from every movie they had ever seen together, random receipts including one from their first official date at the bowling alley, and more. Miley pointed down at the page at a tiny Ziploc bag full of sand.

"That's from the beach when we first got together, after the dance." She laughed. "It was from my shoe. I thought I should save it."

"This is amazing", Jake said, carefully studying each page. Miley smiled and rested her chin on Jake's shoulder. A few minutes later Jake got to the last page of pictures. He quickly flipped through the blank pages that filled the rest of the book.

"That's for the memories to come", Miley said, smiling. Jake set the book down and pulled Miley onto his lap.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he said, grinning. Miley smiled. Jake pulled Miley in close and kissed her. When they separated, Miley rested her forehead on Jake's.

"This has been the most amazing year of my life", Miley said, looking into his eyes. "And it's all because of you. I love you so much Jake, more than words can possibly explain."

"I love you too Miley", Jake replied. "More than you can ever know. You've made me so much happier than I could've imagined being. Without you my life would be empty and incomplete." Miley smiled and closed her eyes, bringing her mouth up to meet Jake's.

A few minutes later, Jake and Miley walked hand in hand over to their special rock and sat down. Jake wrapped his hands around Miley and pulled her close. Miley leaned into Jake and gently touched the pendant on the necklace Jake had recently fastened around her neck.

Miley and Jake looked up at the stars that had appeared in the sky. It seemed as if they were shining extra bright for the couple, to make their night as special as possible.

Miley never felt as safe and secure as she did when she was with Jake. When they were together it was as if the world stopped. Nothing else mattered.

Miley and Jake sat together in silence, just enjoying each other's company and not saying much like they tended to do a lot. They were just there together, and that was enough.


	16. Only The Beginning

Final Author's Note

(For This Story Anyway)

Well that's it. All You Ever Wanted is officially finished. That makes me sad, just because this is my first story and I've been working on it for a while. But, I feel like I was at a good place to end it and I don't really know where else I could have taken it. I have a bunch of other stories planned, but I'll get to that later.

I'm mostly writing this author's note to personally thank all of you for making writing my first story so great. I got a way bigger response than I ever expected, and I really appreciate it. First, I want to thank everybody that reviewed. Seriously every single review made me really happy, and the reviews were what really kept me going. I also want to thank everyone that added me to their story alert, author alert, favorite story, and favorite author lists. That made me just as happy as getting a review.

Like I said before, I already have some stuff planned to write next. I don't want to give away too much, but I definitely want to do stories with POVs and I really want to do a Loliver story. I have some ideas for more Jiley stories too, and I'm thinking of doing some near future fics (as in juniors or seniors in high school). I might also do a few one or two shots before my next big story. Since I don't really know where else I would take this story, I don't think I'm going to do a sequel. If I did a sequel, I would probably have it be a completely different story (like a Loliver) that takes place in the same "world" as All You Ever Wanted. So basically it would pick up where All You Ever Wanted left off, but Jake and Miley would become minor characters and Lilly and Oliver would become the main characters. That's not on my top list of priorities, but it's a possibility.

I really wrote this story because I read a lot of Jiley stories around the site, and I decided that I needed to write my own and put my own spin on the cute couple that is Jiley. Now I'm really excited to just try something new and different, and not just a typical Jiley story. So keep an eye or for upcoming stuff, it'd be really cool to see some of the same people reviewing/adding some of my upcoming stories that reviewed this one.

I don't know how many of you are actually going to take the time to read all of this, but thanks if you did. :) Thanks again for all of the support, and I'll hopefully see everyone at my next story! (Which will should be fairly soon.)

Love, ALLY146


End file.
